Breaking Out
by MMBabefanmmm
Summary: Things always seem to get worse when you are down. Stephanie is having a no good, downright horrible day. Babe HEA
1. Chapter 1

**BREAKING OUT**

Chapter 1: Broken

 _ **All familiar characters belong to JE. Any mistakes are mine.**_

…

You know how some days go from bad to worse and just get worse and worse no matter what you do? Well, today was definitely one of those days. I'd hit rock bottom. Murphy's Law someone said. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. It's all gone to shit in a hand basket.

Was it was because I was PMSing? Maybe my hormones were all over the shop. Maybe … let's face it … I miss Ranger. I really miss Ranger. He makes me feel strong and good and worthy. Today? I don't feel worthy of anything. I feel downright miserable.

For starters, my fridge and my cupboards were bare, with only just enough scraps and a couple of almost wilted baby carrots for Rex. He glared at me with his shiny little black reprimanding eyes. Who knew that hamsters had attitude? I munched on some stale crackers which Rex had even dismissed. The peanut butter and olives were already long gone. Sigh. I checked my loose change. Hmm, just enough for a small coffee. At least the caffeine would help me.

After getting my coffee I decided to run past my parents' house and see if I can do my laundry. Okayyy. See if my Mom would volunteer to do my laundry and give me some cake, or breakfast. Food, real food, maybe … nice, for a change lately. I sighed again as I thought about my miserable circumstances, my current miserable existence. Surely it couldn't get any worse. Therefore, I could only go up. It soon became apparent how wrong and short-sighted I was. Trying to keep optimistic was becoming increasingly difficult.

At least my rent is up to date and my utilities paid for. Mind you, the heating has gone on the fritz. I let Dillon, the building supervisor, know but it is on the list, in a queue so to speak. Being hungry and being cold is not a good combination.

I knew what was going to happen. As soon as I would enter the door, being on _her_ territory, it entitled her to overwhelm me with the guilt tripping and lecturing about my lack of homemaker skills; not being like Valerie; still being single; the clock is ticking; marry Morelli; how much of a disappointment I am; change my job because there might be a vacancy in the personal products plant or the button factory; yada, yada, yada, yada.

I stopped at the traffic light and pondered this. Do I really need all this shit? Just for some food? On the menu for today is bound to be a serve of bitter acrimony with a large helping of guilt and a side order of disappointment.

Sadly, desperate times called for desperate measures. My jeans were starting to hang off my hips. I haven't had much luck with the limited amount of skips. They all seemed to be staying out of trouble or staying away from the cold or, perhaps Vinnie has come to his senses and finally realised that some of these 'clients' should not be bailed. That'd be the day. As if! He's a greedy weasel, that cousin of mine.

Now if Grandma was there, things might go a bit better. See, optimism brings hope. Perhaps I can scope things out, you know, do a drive by, no shooting of course, and see if Grandma is looking out the window or waiting on the porch as she so often seems to do when I come over. It must be something to do with those Hungarian hormones like some sort of Hungarian radar. It's uncanny.

The sounding of impatient horns broke my miserable musings. I felt pathetic. I really needed some happy, a large helping please. Dejectedly, I drove off with the green light ignoring the nasty looks and the usual flip offs and Italian gestures. Pfft. I couldn't be bothered reciprocating.

What is this? Be Nice to Stephanie Day? Have I got a target on my back? A big L on my forehead? I shake my head pulling up the collar of my jacket since this POS car's heater died long before I'd bought it. It had been a deal sealer with a discount since there was no heating. Stupid deal. At the time it wasn't essential to have heating.

As I drove past who should be on the porch? My Mom. Uh oh. Sprung. No sneaking off around the corner for a drive by. Inconspicuous much? In this POS? No chance. She looked up and down the street and of course everyone was peering through their glistening windows, through neat curtains or from their porches which they too were sweeping, just like my mother.

My POS du jour was a fender bender with a number of dings to evidence its demise from a previous life, with a door and a rear panel of differing colours from the rest of the car and each other. On top of that, the muffler had a hole in it, so it was just a slight give-away. I parked at the curb and after turning the ignition off I waited for it to stop shuddering and rumbling until it stalled itself into a final defiant stillness. I stepped out and slammed the door … because that was the only way it would stay shut. Hm ... first time lucky today. There's hope for me yet.

On that cue, Grandma stepped out onto the porch and grinned at me ignoring my Mom's disgusted look of "Why me?"

Grandma chuckled and said, "What a pip. C'mon in, Baby Girl. We have a nice cake and a batch of freshly baked cookies. You look like you need some happy _and_ some fattening up."

Thank goodness for Grandma. She always came to my rescue. Well, Ranger always came to my rescue. Grandma had been my saviour many, _many_ times from my toddler days through to my eventful teenage years.

As she poured me a large glass of milk, because fresh chocolate chip cookies always taste better with a glass of milk, she smiled knowingly at me.

"Missing your man, eh Baby Girl?"

I sighed and nodded. She always seemed to understand. Was it that obvious? She nodded. There she goes again, Hungarian clairvoyance.

"I'll make you a nice sandwich while you enjoy some of these nice cookies. I already have a tin ready for you."

Why is it that my own mother cannot be like this? Having finished sweeping the porch, she put the broom in the laundry closet and stood with her hands on her hips glaring at me. Oh boy, here it comes.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Helen. Put a sock in it already! I'm not in the mood for one of your rants this early in the day. Get off your high horse and make us a cup of coffee."

Trust my Grandma to deflect the first onslaught of bitterness. Saved, for the time being. The cookies were filling a hole and being fresh, they were so more-ish. Cake appeared on a side plate. I quietly ate what was served, enjoying the feel of hearty home-cooked food. Shop bought just isn't the same and since I don't have the cooking gene this is as good as it gets. A mug of steaming Hungarian beef and potato soup and a grilled cheese was set in front of me. The smell instantly brought back childhood memories of visits with Grandma and Grandpa, making cubbies in the sitting room and having picnics under all the rugs and table cloths pegged together.

It occurred to me that I had not spoken a word since I arrived. Well, actually, I hadn't spoken a word today since my coffee order. My Mom glared at her mother as she put the coffees on the kitchen table, sitting down to join us, somewhat reluctantly. We would share this repast, a banquet compared to my recent meagre meals, and then she would lay it on me … more like lay in to me. What the heck. I may as well enjoy this. The last supper came to mind.

"Thanks Grandma. This is delicious."

She smiled indulgently at me and then gave a dismissive admonishing glare to my mother. It always intrigued me how Grandma could do this and then act the crazy old fool with all her funeral viewings and all that 'crazy old bat shit' as my father called it.

Oh. It felt so good. I deliberately ate slowly, partly to enjoy and savour the food, partly procrastination but also to give my stomach a chance to get reacquainted with a hearty meal. With the procrastination, my mother's foot began swinging with increased agitation, priming for the moment to unleash her malevolence.

Once the coffee was finished and the table cleared, Grandma asked me if I had brought my laundry with me.

"Now don't bother going to that laundromat. We can do it for you and you can collect it later. Is it in the car?"

No sooner had the porch door closed as Grandma stepped out to my car, my mother pounced onto me.

"Enough, already. I suppose you have your lousy job to thank for this, this situation you are in? No food in your pantry again, Stephanie?"

Oh yes. We are dripping with sarcasm this morning. Oh joy, oh joy. Here we go. Round One.

"It's time you gave up that job. It's not a job for a woman. It's an embarrassment. People have seen you chasing after those lowlifes in the streets and back alleys. Honestly, Stephanie, the phone calls I get about those characters you try to capture or take in, or whatever you call it, is so humiliating. They're hiring at the button factory and I'm sure you could get a job at the personal products plant …" And so she went on. The same old same old. I almost knew the script off by heart.

"Stephanie Michelle!"

Uh oh. Busted.

"The least you could do is listen to me. Have you learnt nothing? My God," and she crossed herself. "I have to endure the criticism and gossip of the neighbourhood while you prance about town catching … criminals. Sometimes I wonder how you could be a daughter of mine."

Oh yeah. I knew it. Here it comes. Round Two: The 'Saint Valerie Recital'. Oh, I'm so over this.

"Valerie wouldn't be seen dead in a job like that. You should take a leaf or two from her book. She keeps her house clean and orderly, the windows are always done and she cooks good meals for her family. Oh. Why me? Why can't you be more like Valerie?"

My stomach was starting to roil but I didn't want to lose all that Grandma hearty goodness. And, predictably, here comes Round Three!

"It's about time you settled down and got married. Your clock is ticking and there's not much out there for a single girl like you. Not too many fishes left, Stephanie. All the good ones are practically taken."

What! So she expects me to settle for leftovers and the unwanted? Been there, done that. Not going there again after the Dick who couldn't hold it in his pants for longer than the ink to dry on our marriage certificate.

"You should marry that Morelli boy while you can. He is always pleased to see you. He has a good job and is a fine upstanding citizen. You could become a housewife, like me, and then you won't have to work with that dirty, disgusting job for Vinnie."

How ironic since he was my first skip, AKA, criminal. I rolled my eyes. Big mistake.

"Now listen here, young lady. I'll have none of that sass from you."

Before she could start Round Four I leapt up suddenly, causing my chair to tumble back loudly onto the kitchen floor. My mother was momentarily stunned into silence as the abruptness of the falling chair broke her ranting rhythm.

Taking my opportunity, I asserted firmly, "I have to go. Places to be, people to see, **criminals** to catch, you know how it is. Thanks for the yummy food Grandma."

Grandma winked at me and was holding my 'survival' tin of cookies while she held the front door open for me so that I could make a swift escape. I kissed her goodbye and ran to my car after she also handed me a brown paper bag with a sandwich for later and a container of soup that I could microwave. See, I can cook, sometimes. Reheating is cooking too.

After three hard pulls, the door finally opened and I started the car. With a noisy backfire it roared to life. Take that Mother Dearest!

I did have one skip, only worth a couple of hundred. He was a relatively easy catch and came along agreeably to spend a night in a safe place, a dry cell with a bed and a warmish meal. I was avoiding the Bonds Office. Lula always expected me to bring food and there were no funds for that. I collected my receipt and decided to bite the bullet and collect my cheque. Money in the bank would scare away all the moths.

Just after I turned the corner two blocks from my destination, my car was suddenly side-swiped by an oncoming truck. Why was he on my side of the road?


	2. All Hell Breaks Loose

BREAKING OUT

Chapter 2: All Hell Breaks Loose

It all happened in slow motion. There wasn't a thing I could do about it. Being side-swiped by a larger vehicle, the door came off my side of the car and I was somehow hit by a loose rope from the canvas-covered truck and my head instantly hurt. It was like a snake strike, you know, one of those king cobra things. My car careened into the sidewalk hit the pole and propelled me into the fire hydrant. I don't remember much of what happened next but I think my steering wheel said hello to my head.

I came to as I realised someone was calling my name. I felt all weird and woozy and I tried to shake my head. Ooh. Not a good idea. Oh yeahhh. Bad idea. That hurt and I held my hands to my head. Blood. My blood? I was wet. Was that my blood all over me? Wet wet. I am wet all over and I was feeling very light-headed and kind of floppy. Stricken and panicky, I looked up. I could see his mouth moving but I couldn't hear a thing. Oh. It's Ram. I was relieved and tried to talk to him. But nothing came out. He looked worried.

I looked around and it was all happening. The truck was lying on its side. How weird is that?! It seems to have tumbled over and spilled its load all over the street. What a mess. Someone's not going happy. There were flashing lights everywhere. So pretty. Uh oh. Fire brigade. Police. And just now … an ambulance? Black SUVs. Ah. I recognised them.

How did I get out of my car? Huh. I don't remember that part. My car was a wreck, well, what was left of it but it wasn't my fault. It was wrapped around a pole and it was sitting in a fountain. Ha. I didn't know there was a fountain around here. It looked so pretty and I could see a rainbow in the spray as the sun decided to shine its happy face on this gloomy day. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy. I like rainbows. Pretty colours. Ohhh, my head hurts.

Sounds started to merge faintly in and out of my thoughts but they were distant. Mostly it was blissfully quiet. So peaceful … surreal … like I was just watching, like a spectator. Perhaps I am. But that is my car cuddling that pole, for sure.

Ram was busy checking me and looked very serious. I smiled at him, at least I tried and I think it worked since he flashed that gorgeous grin at me. Hal came into view and then so did Cal. They were talking, at least their lips were moving, looking at me all concerned like. My head flopped a bit and Ram held my head firm and steady as a paramedic eased one of those funny collar thingies around my neck. Where did he come from? Ooh that's weird.

What's going on? Why am I so wet? And what's with all the blood? Whose blood? I didn't shoot anybody. I'm so confused.

Uh oh. Morelli. I know him. Like yuck. No, not like. Don't need him here, no ways. I tried to move away.

Yep. He's off. He starts waling into me but I blissfully hear nothing. The paramedic gave me a lovely green stick thingy to suck on. I was a bit wobbly on my feet. I was feeling a bit groggy but … okay, a lot groggy and Morelli was doing his thang.

It was rather fascinating seeing him in a flap. Arms were flying and flapping as his face changed colours from red to purple. Flying and flapping. I giggled. Oopsie. Big mistake. Note to self: Stephanie should not giggle at a mad Morelli. At least, I think he was mad. Marry him? Did he really say that? He's gotta be kidding! Pffft. Oh yeah. I know what he's saying. Been on this roller coaster before. Yeah, it did feel like a roller coaster ride. Gotta get off.

He got right into my face … hmm, not pretty and he just had something garlicky … He suddenly grabbed me by the arm and somehow I fell to the ground. Suddenly there was an explosion of pain and noise. Huh? Not my car. Well, get a load of that! My car is a wreck and there's no fire. Yeah. No fire. How about that?! No car bomb. What's his problem? I got my skip already. At least, I think I did, yes. I did. My shoulder hurts, really, _really_ hurts. How did I get down here? Sore. Sore head. More sore shoulder. It makes me cry with the sudden new pain.

Uh, oh. Mad Morelli is face to face with a very unhappy Hal and a very, very angry Cal. Ram and Hal stand between Morelli and me. Hey. Carl is here too, and Eddie. Must be a party. I wave to them, sort of, but they are not happy either. I start to cry. What's going on? Oh. They are taking Mad Morelli away and he is not happy either. He seems to be shouting a lot and he suddenly runs towards me and before I can hide my face he punches Hal. Oh. Not a good idea Mad Morelli. Hal is all hard as a rock, yeah, rock hard muscles, big muscles. Halosaurus. Hm. Didn't even make a difference but I see Eddie with hand cuffs and Mad Morelli is grabbed by Carl and they put him in the police car and drive away. Ooh. Mad Morelli is in trouble. He's in _big_ twubble. I wave at them. Oh, I feel weird.

Cal scooped me up off the ground and I winced at my shoulder. He says something to Ram and he wraps a nice shiny, sparkly blanket thingy gently around me. He smiles down at me but I can see those worry lines in the corner of his eyes. I pat his rock hard arms to say I'm okay. Hal walks us over to the ambulance and Cal helps me onto the gurney.

The paramedic has put a nice sling on my arm. Aww, that's nice. Uh, oh. Hospital. They're taking me to the hospital and I try to get up but it hurts. Ram pats me on the arm to reassure me as the paramedic secures me in place. Cal is holding my hand. His hands are warm and big. I am in the bright ambulance with Cal, and Ram hops in too. I wave at Hal and he smiles that gorgeous shy smiley smile and I can see his lips moving saying something as he winked at me, "Be a good girl, Bomber."

 **Cal's POV**

By the time we had arrived on the scene, we feared the worst. Stephanie's POS was wrapped around a pole; her driver side door was down the street with miscellaneous wreckage and the fire hydrant into which she had careened was spouting fiercely into the sky and flooding the street. Ram was at the car lifting her out and there was blood. Lots of blood but at least she was conscious. I sighed in relief. It was a good sign, for the time being.

While Ram and the paramedics tended to Stephanie I found out from the firemen and the police how the accident had occurred. Thankfully Stephanie was not part of the cause, not that she usually is, but she was definitely an innocent victim here. The truck driver explained how the Chevy coming the wrong way at great speed left him no alternative but to swerve. Stephanie had just turned the corner and was suddenly in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's uncanny how trouble like this seems to happen to her, like a magnet for disaster.

I called it in to Rangeman and arranged for Stephanie's car to be towed away. The Control Room confirmed the sequence of events that led to Stephanie's accident using the security footage from one of our buildings. The men were concerned about Steph and I assured them that she was conscious and would need a hospital visit for sure. Promising to keep them apprised of her condition I was distracted by a commotion before I could finalise my investigation.

That fucker, Morelli. What the hell is he doing here?

While Ram and the paramedics are trying to tend to Steph he starts in on her. How the hell he dares speak to her in that way for all and sundry to hear, I don't understand. Un-fucking-believable!

Ram and Hal eye me and if looks could kill, Morelli would be dead already in three different kinds of way. What is his problem? He hasn't even asked if she is okay. Stephanie is sucking on the pain pen and she seems blissfully unaware of the situation in both her own condition and the threat of danger from Morelli.

Morelli is about to pop a valve. He's raving on about how useless she is at her job and the three of us glare at him. You've got to be kidding. This has nothing to do with her job. Besides, what business is it of his? She's no longer with him, thankfully, and Ranger has finally made his move and claimed his girl. But this asshole thinks he can still berate her as if he owns her. What the fuck is his problem?

Marry him?! You've got to be kidding! Now _there's_ an offer that's so convincing! Fu-uck! He's suggesting to take her away from her job. Marry him and have his kids?! Bloody Morelli spawn. Stephanie is watching him. It's evident that she can't hear him, fortunately. Then she surprises us all with a girlie giggle. Oh that really sets him off.

Leaning right into her face he really lets fly. Before we realise his intent he's grabbed her by the arm, shaking her arm and causes her to fall down. She screams in pain and Ram, with his quick reflexes, catches her before she can hit her head. Tears are in her eyes and she's hurt by what Morelli has done. Physically hurt. Emotionally hurt. That fucking bastard! I could kill him right here, if only. Carl and Eddie tried to divert his attention away. At least they are here in their cop capacity. Don't know in what capacity Morelli was.

Hal and I form a barrier between him and our girl. He lunges forward to have another go at her in anger and frustration. With all our training, we recognise the clumsy move and present a firm yet calm façade. With a huge effort on his part, pathetic as it was, he punched Hal in his effort to get at Stephanie. Yeah. That's a real fucking manly thing to do. Fucking asshole. Just like his father it seems. Well, he's not gonna beat on our girl. There's an entire Rangeman crew that will see to that. Keeping them from Morelli will need to be on the debrief meeting's agenda post haste.

Carl and Eddie hustle and handcuff him and shove him none too gently into their car and promptly leave. A tearful Stephanie waves feebly at the departing vehicle, for her friends Carl and Eddie.

I gently scoop her up and Ram carefully wraps her in a space blanket, mindful of the sore shoulder she is nursing. She is going into shock and the paramedics work quickly to secure her onto the gurney and into the ambulance. Hospital it is, whether she likes it or not. She needs emergency treatment and that fuckwit has interfered with that. I hope the delay is not going to cause her more grief. The paramedics already confirmed her hearing impairment which hopefully will be a temporary condition and a coping mechanism.

Holding her soft hand, she looks at my hand holding hers, so small in my large hands. She looks up and smiles at me. That's a good sign. Then she smiles at Hal as he closes the door. With our arrival at St Francis she's whisked into the ER. The paramedics detail her condition and the circumstances while I fill out the paperwork for her admittance.

It's the waiting game now. While they process her with x-rays and various scans and all their usual obs, I wonder what the Bossman will say about this. Shit!

…

 _Thanks to Margaret for planting this seed that has grown from a one shot and taken a course of its own. My Muse has run away with the plot. Yippee!_

 _Now where are Ranger and the Core Team you may ask? Stay tuned._

 _Thanks for all the reviews and faves and follows. I'm up to my neck in end of year school reports but my Muse wasn't going to be forestalled, no matter what. Besides, I'm happily a week ahead of schedule. Go me!_


	3. Them's the Breaks

Breaking Out

Chapter 3: Them's the Breaks

 _These are JE's characters. I'm just letting them out for a play on a different playing field. Not making any money and the mistakes are all mine._

FYI: Reports are done and the feeling is so good. Still have to go through the editing process with a report buddy while I edit theirs in return. Then I can upload the grades and the comments. Yippee!

See, there's light at the end of the tunnel and it's no longer a train. Happy thoughts. …sigh….

The same could be said for Stephanie.

 **Cal's POV**

Concussion, a broken collar bone, whiplash, bruised ribs, and cuts and abrasions to her face. It could have been so much worse. There's a distinct laceration to her cheek that needed stitches and she's gonna have two whopper shiners from hitting the steering wheel. Fortunately her nose is not broken, just swollen at the bridge. She needed stitches and that special glue they use for the head wounds. She looked pale and tired. Fortunately, the break did not require surgery.

There'd been so much blood that her hair was covered in it from the various cuts and abrasions and a head wound or two. It had now been cleaned up around the stitches. Heads bleed a lot, we know that. Her head has a large bandage like a white bandanna and her arm of course was in a sling for her collarbone. She's a tough girl, our Stephanie. She didn't complain once.

Sitting in the waiting room gave me the opportunity for some reflection. Seeing her in tears after that fucker laid into her with those harsh words nearly broke me. Ram was momentarily turned away with the paramedic when Morelli grabbed Steph and shook her. I'm sure if looks could kill Ram would have sent him flying but his reflex action was to protect by catching Steph before her head hit the ground. How we remained so calm was close to a miracle. Going into defensive mode automatically engaged our protective bearing marking a boundary to protect Stephanie from danger. That the stupid asshat still tried to grab her, proved once again what a dumbass he was.

We all wanted a piece of him like a huge chunk of real man time. The timing, of course, was not right, too easy to point the blame if Morelli happened to lose an arm or even vanish off the face of the earth. Considering that, I am certain that the guys at the TPD will deal out some retribution after witnessing the expressions on Carl and Eddie's face at the scene. They were more than ropable and they were none too gentle with that fucker Morelli.

At the briefing Vince was watching Hector opposite him in the conference room when we informed the guys about Stephanie's condition and status. He was quick to inform me since he knew Hector well. Hector almost had to be restrained. He was all about slicing and carving, and Morelli was his target du jour. I don't recall him being so emotional when he was riled, but he was fit to kill. We all know of what he is capable but he is usually calm and calculated, not with that emotional shit. We all felt it though. This woman, in her own humble way, gave us heart and feelings.

Getting word to Ranger was paramount and Hector would be the man to get through to him. He conceded, somewhat reluctantly, that was a better plan and made it his mission in support of Steph. This was said with a conditional concession: if Morelli hurt her again, in any way, Hector would avenge his Estefania and he would be like smoke. Best not to go there for the time being.

After her initial overnight stay in the ER, she was transferred into a regular room once her condition stabilised, to spend the next couple of days having tests, resting and recovering. Testing included bloods, x-rays, scans, ultrasounds, a CT scan and an MRI and the usual observations. Bearing in mind how much Steph hated hospitals, she was calmer than I expected and this made me concerned. Ram and Hal noticed it as well.

I was listening to an update on her status from the doctor, since I held power of attorney and authority by position in lieu of Ranger and the Core team being on a mission. He was just saying how thin she was, not grossly underweight, but enough to express his concern, probably dehydrated as well. How did we miss that? I was stunned. We had let her down.

Upon my return to Rangeman, I called Ella immediately.

"Sweaters," Ella had simply remarked. "And she's missing Ranger. Let me make something for her, a daily care package and she'll be back to her usual self in more ways than one."

"How do you know?"

"Let's call it women's intuition," she winked and smiled while tapping her temple. I never doubted her wisdom. I still felt guilty. A sudden thump to my shoulder snapped me out of my introspection. Ram.

"Man, we all feel it. Don't beat yourself up. We'll make a difference. It has been all kinds of crazy here without the Core team. Thankfully the contract workers have given us a break. We have to look after our girl. We can do better." Sage words from Ram to which everyone nodded. I could see the looks of regret mirrored on their faces.

"Man, I feel like a jerk, like I let my little sister down. We can make it up to her." Hal affirmed and there was a chorus of quiet "Hoo-has," around the conference table.

Half an hour later Ella approached me with a very satisfied smile.

"This will be a good start. Everyday whoever is on the morning visit will take a care package to Stephanie. There will also be an evening package."

She showed me the contents. There were various toiletries and clothing and the infamous cookie tin which we all coveted. Under a black Rangeman t-shirt was some Bulgari gel. I was confused.

She smiled at me sweetly and patted my forearm in a motherly way.

"Most powerful magic for her recovery, Cal." Still confused at how a Rangeman t-shirt could even do anything for Steph let alone be "powerful magic", she quickly elaborated before I could verbalise my puzzled thoughts.

"Ranger's t-shirt. Ranger's shower gel. I washed the t-shirt in his Bulgari so it will warm her heart. Guaranteed, she will want to wear it immediately. Here's a little box of tissues because these two items will make her cry."

Ah, enlightenment. That a simple t-shirt can do all that is "powerful magic".

"You know, Ella. I think this first package would be most effective coming personally from you. I think she would benefit from a womanly visit with only the guys there all the time. A feminine touch would also work "powerful magic".

"Ah, Cal. How very intuitive of you. Yes. That is a good idea. Has her family been to visit her yet?"

"Nope. They were informed when she was admitted and I updated them again when she was transferred this afternoon. They haven't been there yet. I am surprised."

"Probably just as well. Strange family, you know. So caring ... _Not_! In fact, I'll go right now. Just let me get a few more things. In that case, can you please arrange to have these bags taken down to the garage? Perhaps I should go past her apartment and grab some of her own things to add to the personal items every woman needs but I can do that on the return journey. Then the morning shift can bring those."

"With a hearty breakfast, no doubt. No probs. I'll go one better. Ram can drive you there and be the muscle to carry them in for you. He's on the door next rotation. I'm sure he won't mind."

She smiled and quickly went to the elevator. Within ten minutes she was back with another bag and a box, an Ella food box.

She grinned at my recognition.

"Yes, Cal. A meals box. Our girl needs some real food, nourishing food and hospital food is not on the menu for Stephanie. I have a hearty soup and a small casserole as well as dessert and perhaps a few hidden snacks."

We all loved Ella's care packages especially the meals box. There was always something to share with one or two of the visitors.

"Is that a tin of your yummy CCCs?" I asked hopefully. We all loved Ella's homemade chocolate chip cookies. She just raised her eyebrow and shrugged her shoulder with a cheeky grin. Yup. 'Course I knew.

 **Ella's POV**

Ram happily carried my care packages. Manny greeted us at the door saying she'd been resting after her MRI. Not the most pleasant experience for sure with all that loud resonant noise.

I walked into her room quietly and looked her over as she lay there peacefully asleep. She was pale and yes, she was rather thin but not totally undernourished. I directed Ram to set the boxes down on the sideboard. Looking at her head bandage I could still see some of the dried blood. When allowed, I was going to wash her hair and make her feel pampered and loved. Poor child. I sighed at the bruises on her face and the one visible arm. They had propped her other arm with the sling over a pillow and her bed was elevated.

I waited by her side when I saw her eyes flutter open widening with recognition.

"Oh, hello Ella." She smiled. Her voice was dry and raspy. I held a glass of water out to her so she could sip from the bendy-straw.

"Hello Stephanie. I have some things for you."

She eyed the box as if it was a present. Already some colour was returning to her face. Thankfully it was her left side that was damaged. It makes simple daily routines really less awkward. As predicted, she cried at the sight of the Rangeman t-shirt and the Bulgari shower gel. Pulling the curtains around her bed for privacy, she immediately donned the t-shirt happily breathing in the scent. More bruises were evident on her left side. Poor child.

"How did you know?" she rasped between sobs.

"You miss him, don't you?" She nodded as big fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

After she had eaten some of her food, I put the toiletries in her bathroom. She was very pleased with the selection I had already chosen. She also donned the black yoga pants and felt more comfortable than in that gown. If most of her visitors were Rangemen, then she would certainly feel more comfortable in this outfit. Each time she breathed in the Bulgari scent she smiled.

"I can tell you that Ranger is stateside, Stephanie." She smiled and looked instantly relieved. We chatted about all sorts of things. She didn't really want to discuss her injuries too much. She ate the soup and some of the chicken casserole. She moaned through the dessert and had to have some of the cookies. She grinned at me and sighed, her eyes glistening. I understood. My eyes too were glistening and we giggled as we dabbed our tears. She was like the daughter I never had. It was a mutual feeling.

I had done my best to brush her hair and put it into a braid for easier management. Hopefully I can wash it on my next visit, or perhaps give it a sponge bath to get rid of the residual dry blood. I stayed for about an hour then bid her farewell with a gentle heartfelt hug after explaining about the care packages to come. She was so appreciative.

 **Cal's POV**

Visits were frequent and deliberately regulated in small parties or pairs from Rangeman, with someone always on the door just to be on the safe side. What with the gossips and the 'Burg', as she called it, we half expected some interference from gawkers, the press who always wanted a Stephanie scoop and, of course, her family. We already had an idea that her mother was a piece of work, but only by rumour … or was that reputation? Seeing is believing, I guess.

Sure enough, her family finally came barging in to the waiting room. Better late than never. Such a performance as she had been so distressed that it took her almost three days to visit her own child. Yeah, real caring. However, I did not expect what followed.

…..

TBC

 _So what did Helen have to say?_

 _What is Ranger doing stateside?_


	4. Breaking Point

Breaking Out

Chapter 4 Breaking Point

 _Visits were frequent and deliberately regulated in small parties or pairs from Rangeman, with someone always on the door just to be on the safe side. What with the gossips and the 'Burg', as she called it, we half expected some interference from gawkers, the press who always wanted a Stephanie scoop and, of course, her family. We already had an idea that her mother was a piece of work, but only by rumour … or was that reputation? Seeing is believing, I guess._

 _Sure enough, her family finally came barging in to the waiting room. Better late than never. Such a performance as she had been so distressed that it took her almost three days to visit her own child. Yeah, real caring. However, I did not expect what followed._

Steph really appreciated all the goodies in her care package. Ella had surpassed herself. They had a calm, pleasant visit. Being ever attentive, Ella had even brought her a couple of other changes of clothes understanding that she needed a choice. The options were jeans and t-shirts or her Rangeman black with the cargoes as well as the yoga pants she had already donned with Ranger's Bulgari-washed t-shirt. In addition, she had bought some new pretty lacy undergarments which she had hidden in the box under the toiletries and a pretty, tasteful nightie, if she needed it. Steph smiled a teary-eyed smile. Ranger's t-shirt and Bulgari had already brought her to tears.

"Just to add that feminine touch in amongst all this sterile white and to counter the black support team," she added with a wink. "Besides, you might not want to be in this bed all the time and when you can leave you have fresh clothes."

"Ella, you are so thoughtful. I can't thank you enough. It means so much to me, especially this t-shirt." She hugged Ella gently, in a one-armed way and it felt good. She'd never had this closeness or this warmth with her family, except for Grandma Mazur. It felt so different with Ella.

"I've already washed the soiled clothes from that awful accident. It's just so good to see you for myself that you're on the mend. Are you sure you are alright? Can I get you anything else? If you need anything, anything at all, let the men know, or better still, here is my cell number. Call me at any time, even just for a chat. Don't go stir crazy in here, dear." She patted Stephanie on the arm, smiled and waved her goodbye, blowing her a kiss as she left.

 **Cal's POV**

As Ella was leaving there was a commotion down the hall beyond the waiting room. Because of the ruckus, Ella stood still, waiting by the door with Hal. They glanced at each other and he shook his head. He raised his eyebrow, just the one as we do, and assumed his calm composure.

Hector and Vince were just approaching Ella and turned mid greeting looking warily in the direction of the noise. We all recognised that screech since we had heard it before. She tried to barge into the waiting room past Woody and me. Ella looked at Hal questioningly. He mouthed, "Stephanie's Mom". To say that Ella was shocked was no surprise but her posture suddenly assumed a very guarded, protective stance. I grinned inwardly at her reaction as Hector and Vince made a wall between Stephanie's doorway, keeping Ella out of the line of fire.

So, her father and mother had finally decided to come. He said nothing, did nothing, just as if he tagged along for the ride, probably just the driver, driven to distraction by that harpy of a woman. She looked pained, but I wouldn't say she seemed concerned, no, far from it.

That grandmother of Stephanie's is okay except for her notoriously wandering hands and inappropriate remarks, funny, but, meh. Weird. Creepy really. But we know she loves her Stephanie. She gave me a wink. It was obvious that she was walking in here, on her own, such was the physical void between them.

Her Grandma glared at Steph's mother.

"You are such a mean bitter bitch you know, Helen. I cannot believe you knew and didn't tell me sooner. I had to find out from Ethel Majewski's granddaughter that my Baby Girl was in hospital."

"You were in Atlantic City, Mother. Besides, it's not as if this is the first time she's been in hospital. It's that disgusting job with those thugs and your nephew, Frank, that put her in here every time. It's time she quit that stupid running around chasing criminals and settles down. Joseph is ready to m-"

"Don't even go there, Helen. After all he has done to your daughter, I cannot believe that you could possibly marry her off to him. He's a Morelli and you know how they all treat their women."

"But who will have her now?"

"Sometimes you are so blind and thoughtless, yet, at the same time you are just plain stupid. Pffft. I have a moron for a daughter. News flash, Helen. Stephanie is in love, in love with another man, a wonderful man who doesn't want to change her. He loves her unconditionally. Do you really think Morelli deserves our Stephanie?"

"Oh no! Not that ... that thug … that … criminal! He's –"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Helen. Can it! Don't even start. You're a piece of work."

"Why me?"

What the fuck?! Why would she think it was all about her? She hadn't even seen Stephanie yet. Crazy, selfish bitch.

Thank God Steph's Grandma has the facts right. That woman still wants to bring Morelli into the play. Un-fucking believable! I signal to let Grandma visit our girl but we all know that Helen Plum is not to be anywhere near our girl and she was definitely not going to see Stephanie. This is going to be interesting to see how she will take it.

She was talking pretentiously as if everyone was listening to her and being sympathetic but her expected audience was AWOL, you know, no reception, stoic and dismissive.

She was more than a bit intimidated by our stance. Woody and I were standing between the Plums and Steph's room in our typical guard pose. Mrs Plum deviated to the nurses at the desk demanding to see her daughter. Frank Plum remained seated and said nothing, showed nothing, no anger, no fear, no animosity, no concern. Mrs Plum was the family voice. I wonder how she knew Stephanie was up here … probably that Burg grapevine. She waited impatiently, tapping her fingers loudly for effect. The nurse winked at me, being sure to take her time. Obviously not a Helen Plum fan. Stephanie has supporters all over the place.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Plum. You and your husband have been denied access."

"What?! She's my daughter. We are her family." She was getting very loud and agitated.

"Her power of attorney makes it clear," the nurse replied calmly.

Once again her pretentiousness prevailed seeking a wider audience, looking for sympathy.

"What do you mean? Who has her medical power of attorney? We are her parents, her next of kin for goodness sake. Doesn't she realise her future husband is in jail? She needs to get him out and become Mrs Morelli." She was shrieking now. What a performance. And what's with the Mrs Morelli crap?!

The nurse visibly shuddered at that last remark. Interesting. Not a Morelli fan either.

"Mrs Plum. You need to calm down. You and Mr Plum need to leave. If not of your own accord then I'll have to call Security."

"What's with all these thugs in black?" She glared at Woody and me, looking us up and down with such distaste and disgust. We stood our ground, unaffected, from the outside. How could someone like Stephanie, beautiful inside and out, come from such a venomous fishwife?

"And who's that woman? What is she doing in my daughter's room?" She was determined to make a scene.

In the meantime, the grandmother had stormed towards Steph's room, and I nodded at Hal. She greeted Ella and Hal too.

"Hello. You must be Ella. So glad you're here. Are they taking good care of my Grand Baby? Hey, Hal. Still looking good, Big Boy." Ella smiled and Hal blushed, looking a bit uncomfortable but resumed his position.

Ella and Steph's Grandma shared a brief but cordial discussion before Hal showed her inside.

In an instant she came out visibly upset at Stephanie's injuries which her daughter had not disclosed. If looks could kill, Grandma Mazur would have scorched her own daughter right here.

"Hal. I don't want that manipulative bitch anywhere near my Baby Girl. You hear me? Keep her out."

"Yes Ma'am. That was our intention."

"Good man. Call me Edna, or Mrs Mazur. I like how y'all have my Stephanie's best interests at heart. At least someone has their _priorities_ right, unlike _someone_ I know!" After glaring at Helen Plum she turned and stepped back into Stephanie's room.

By now, Helen Plum had worked herself into a state. She was angry, edgy and becoming quite hysterical. Hector stepped forward and she screamed. He was very effective with the help of his tattoos. He said nothing, just stood there, quietly staring at her, making her feel very uncomfortable as he slowly folded his arms across his chest, an imposing, menacing Hector, intimidating and downright threatening to a woman like this. She suddenly lost her voice. Ah, peaceful at last. The power of Hector.

Helen Plum decided to depart with Security on either side of her, leading her towards the elevators. Frank Plum followed meekly behind. I doubt it will be the last we hear from this Banshee.

 **Woody's POV**

Visiting hours had been low key after that episode. A few people asked after Stephanie, really only wanting the gory details of the accident since there was no sincerity, nor genuine concern for her welfare. This 'Burg' was a mean machine. But there were a couple of nurses, cute nurses, who brought cards and flowers and wished Bomber well. She was pleased to see them, I could tell, and trusted them.

There was one nurse, and I say, 'nurse' who set my radar pinging. Her entrance was phony from the get go. She didn't know her way around and wasn't wearing the same scrubs as far as I could tell. Carrying a handbag made me more suspicious. Since when do nurses carry personal items while on duty? Besides, her footwear was not appropriate which made me signal Hector and Vince inside. Heads up, boys. Before she could step into Steph's room, I had snagged her bag and Hector and Vince completely blocked her view of Stephanie.

"Hey!" she yelled. "That's my bag!"

"General security inspection, ma'am," I remarked casually with a smile. "I'm sure you understand. I'll be sure to take care with your belongings and personal items, ma'am."

The smile worked like a charm and Vince raised an eyebrow perceptively at me. So shoot me, I laid on the southern drawl a bit thicker than usual. Works every time and he knows it. It's my disarming charm and women love it.

"Well, lookie here. What y'all got in here?" My hand found what I expected, a digital camera in addition to her cell phone which was already set to camera, obviously for a quick snap. Not on my watch, bitch! She blushed instantly.

"Now, ma'am, here's how I see this. You have two options. One, you leave quietly, immediately and no returns. Or two, I call Security and have you physically removed. And you can tell your buddy over there the same."

Her partner in crime jolted at being exposed and made a hasty exit to the stairwell, leaving this parasitic paparazzi wannabe stranded. She huffed a bit but decided to make a speedy exit following her buddy to the stairwell since Security did arrive and suddenly they helped her come to a speedy decision. Good riddance. In the meantime I had snapped her ID from her reporter's registration card.

 **Cal's POV**

Stephanie was finally released into our care when the test results indicated no internal injuries. She has some intermittent memory lapses and will need an appointment with a neurologist as a usual follow up her head injury, par for the course. Her hearing has improved with each day but it still seems to fade in and out. Considering her ordeal and being in hospital, Stephanie was remarkably compliant but you could tell she was getting edgy.

It didn't help that her family demanded to see her. She had heard every shrieking word and was visibly relieved that she missed that encounter up close and personal.

We put her on seven and had a rotating roster to keep her company and under Ram's instructions, someone slept on the couch overnight just in case of any nightmares or possible problems. During the day, she had company but lots of rest times as well. Ella was in mother hen mode making sure she rested as per Ram's instructions and monitored her care. Company was to be kept to a few at a time; too many altogether was a bit overwhelming.

I happened to overhear Stephanie's account of her day to Ella and the events that led up to the accident: her miserable morning circumstances, her wretched mother, the skip, the accident and Morelli.

Ella suddenly stormed into the kitchen, grabbed a set of plates and threw them down onto the tiled floor one by one with such vehemence as I stood there in utter shock. She was cursing a stream of Spanish and once she had it out of her system, she took a deep breath. Having composed herself and washed her hands, she took some more calming breaths.

"I'll clean this up later."

I went in to see Stephanie who had a distressed look on her face. Ella came back, looking a lot calmer now and apologised for her mini rampage in the kitchen.

"Stephanie," she said, as she held her hand, "I cannot believe how poorly and badly you have been treated." Stephanie's eyes welled up with tears and she nodded her head. Ella sat beside her and held her close, soothing her.

"Stephanie. Look at me." She lifted her chin and smiled at her beautiful blue eyes glistening.

" **You are not a rug. Everyone may try to walk all over you, but you do not have to lie there and take it."**

"Hallelujah!" I concurred. "You might be happy to know that Morelli is on reprimand and if you wish to press charges, he can be charged for assaulting you. But don't waste your time thinking about that for now. He doesn't deserve your consideration. When you feel up to it, we can deal with it then. In the meantime, we have given notice to the Chief of Police. Eddie and Carl have already lodged a statement and encourage you to do so as well. Ram, Hal and I have already submitted ours and with all the witnesses including the paramedics and the fire chief, Morelli has a lot answer for. There are a lot of angry people, angry at Morelli. What he did was reprehensible."

Over the next week, Steph came down for light duties and the company of the men in an open zone. It was good to see her laugh and smile after that nightmare of events. Thankfully she has put it behind her and has moved on. She was allowed to return to work for part days and light duties. She was actually relieved when I suggested some searching. It was quite evident that she was going stir crazy.

The call came in and the Control Room was abuzz.

"HOOHA!

….

 _Ooh. I wonder what all the fuss is about. Any ideas? ;)_

 _The quote in bold is the prompt that led to this story. Thanks Miss Margaret._


	5. Breaking Free

_She was allowed to return to work for part days and light duties. She was actually relieved when I suggested some searching. It was quite evident that she was going stir crazy._

 _The call came in and the Control Room was abuzz._

" _HOOHA!_

… _._

Not mine. Just taking JE's characters out for a play.

 **Chapter 5: Breaking Free**

…

 **Hector's POV**

The message from reception stated their arrival. The Core Team had returned and was unloading in the garage.

Within a minute the stairwell door burst open with Lester shimmying his way onto the fifth floor.

"Did you miss me boys? We're ba-ack!" The hugest smile on his face as he waggled his eyebrows.

" **HOOHA!"**

The elevator opened and Tank took centre stage with a massive grin.

"Done and dusted!" He boomed.

" **HOOHA!"**

Bobby leapt from behind Tank.

"Totally busted!" With his arms spread wide reaching beyond the broad, imposing frame that was Tank.

" **HOOHA!"**

Bobby joined Lester with some cool dance moves, chest bumps and those cool dude handshakes. That's some happy dance … reggaeton, hiphop and salsa. They looked ecstatic. The joy radiated from them and the Control Room was completely crazy.

The stairwell door revealed a very happy Ranger yelling and leaning back while fist-pumping, emanating a mighty roar before the anticipated **"HOOHA!"** Instantly,the entire room erupted in a resounding **"HOOHA!"** There was a lot of backslapping, fist bumps, man-hugs and congratulatory remarks, "Fuck yeah!" being the most prevalent.

It was like we had won the lottery. It's great to see everyone so happy, celebrating this special occasion. I kept snapping the moment, knowing that the feed aimed at the stairwell and the elevator would capture the whole sequence in all its glory. This was powerful and passionate and resonated all through the building as more Rangemen arrived from their rooms, the gym, and the gun range, even from sleep hastily donning a shirt over their manly chests.

Very quickly the thronging black crowd was jumping and pumping like a rave party. I noticed Cal and Ram had Stephanie in between them amid all this testosterone. Not being the tallest Rangeman I had to stand on a desk to be able to capture these moments. Ram and Cal hoisted Stephanie up so she could see as well. She was radiant enjoying the unrestrained exuberance on display. Such joie de vivre. This place was alive and pumping.

The forest of black muscle parted as Stephanie negotiated a path through it with her two body guards as Ranger's eyes searched for her in the crowd.

The look of anticipation was just beautiful to see. His initial look of concern eased when she emerged and smiled at him. They both just stood and stared and smiled. He strode over to her and held her face gently in his hands.

We watched as he slowly assessed her facial injuries before he kissed her. Well, it was on then. They were an item, for sure. We knew that. But Ranger was never into PDAs and certainly never so openly. Amid all the catcalls, whistles and "get a room" everyone was pleased for them both. There was so much passion the screens of the monitors were practically steamed up!

"Babe."

"Ranger. I missed you."

"Looks like you have a story to tell, Babe."

"Yeah. You too, it seems." She looked down, a bit nervously. "Um. Yeah. About that …"

Ranger looked puzzled but she grinned coyly. His posture relaxed. He kissed her again, tenderly. He is such a lucky bastard. It's about time he stepped up properly, fully, no strings attached, none of those stupid disclaimers and conditions. I should have kicked his ass for that. For a smart man how could he have been so stupid? He tried to deny himself, protect himself. None of us thought we were worthy. Stephanie Plum was a breath of fresh air and she made a difference.

Unconditional love was evident. To think he had stupidly denied himself for so long until this curly-haired brunette cast her innocent blue eyes his way. Innocent. Yes, innocent. Not naïve, however. There was that presence about her, an aura which we all craved. We were all drawn to her just like a moth to a flame. The genuineness of her character and her spirit, the light and warmth, her sincerity, had us all envying Ranger. She did not judge us, not for our past nor our appearance.

The joy he is feeling now is overflowing with his love for her, allowing it to run free. It is good to see him like this. He has earned this, he _deserves_ this. Not that any of us were living vicariously through their love, we all loved her, like a little sister. But Ranger, he was _in_ love with her.

I had already apprised him of her accident and of that day's events leading up to it, once he was stateside. He was really concerned but I assured him that Cal, Ram and Hal were there and Ella too, we all were. I think Ella is enjoying her role as mother.

I watched our happy couple, discreetly taking some photos.

"I have completed my contract. We all have resigned our commissions -"

" **HOOHA!"**

His smile was huge and he nodded happily. You couldn't help but be drawn into it that everyone was smiling. We all understood the implications. No more travelling to the hell holes of the Earth. No more mission impossibles. No more going into the wind. No more perilous war zones. Let's face it; they are not getting any younger. But they were the best of the best.

That the Core Team all resigned together must have hit them hard. Their handlers must have been reluctant to let them go. Perhaps it is why this took longer than usual. There must be a story to tell there, for sure.

Realisation hit Stephanie and with her beaming smile, Ranger captured her attention with another kiss. He asked the leading question. He hadn't missed it.

"So … What was it you said, _about_ _**that**_ , Babe? Is there something I need to know?"

She squirmed a little before she eyed him and announced, "Well, I, er … I have kinda moved in and –"

He suddenly lifted her and spun her around with such an expression of joy like I have never seen on his face. She laughed at his reaction. He slowly let her down, sliding down his body as he held her close, a hopeful expression on his visage.

"On four? On, on … seven?!"

She nodded somewhat nervously. Seeing his reaction made her smile, a huge winning smile.

" **HOOHA!"**

"I vacated my crappy old apartment. Because of my injuries, Cal suggested I move in so that I could have round the clock care, here, in safe and secure surroundings. Ella and Ram monitored my care, recovery and rehab, once I was released from the hospital, and now I am on seven. I hope you don't mind."

I glanced at Cal and he grinned at me with that slight chin lift and a sly wink. He knew exactly what he was doing. Never considered he would play Cupid's assistant.

"Babe. You have made me the happiest man today. Of course I don't mind."

They stood there quietly, breathing each other in, he was slowly documenting her injuries. She stood confidently allowing him to see them all.

Her eyes were no longer black and blue, nor the green and yellow of faded bruises. The swelling on her nose had gone completely. He noted her new scar and gently ran his finger along her cheek. Her arm was still in a sling.

"I hear that you were very brave."

"It wasn't my fault."

"I know."

"Considering all that happened, how are you really, Babe?"

She smiled.

"I'm fine, Ranger. I've been doing some gym time as part of my rehab and all the bruises have faded and most are gone. Just this ...," indicating her sling with a shrug of her shoulder. "It's all good. My Merry Men and Ella have been treating me like a princess."

"You were pretty knocked about, I believe. Sorry I wasn't there to –"

Stephanie stilled his guilty conscience.

"Sh. Don't. I know you would have been there if you were … here. You always rescue me."

"Tell me how this came about. I understand your day started out poorly and then got worse with the accident." He was gentling her. "That's if you're up to it."

Stephanie recounted all the details of that horrible, no good day. It was clearly obvious when she came to the parts about her Mom and Morelli. _She_ reassured _him_ and calmed him quite readily, or so it seemed. But I know better. It was just for the time being. He sat her on his lap.

"But, I heard, that you were … a bit run down, Babe. How did that happen?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah. I was, a bit. Well, a bit more. Silly, really. I was having a slow couple of weeks. I was busy tracking a couple of FTAs that were sort of tricky and I guess I wasn't eating much, you know, avoiding the inevitable lecture from my Mom. I was, well, I was missing you and sort of lost my appetite." She was twirling her hair nervously.

"Babe. You should have come here."

"I know. I was in a funk and … well … it sort of made me weak and vulnerable. I was an easy target for my Mom. She was worse than usual but I reached a point when I had enough and told her so."

He tucked a stray curl gently behind her ear, caressing her cheek.

"Proud of you, Babe."

"So I left. I was on my way to the Bonds Office when the accident happened. There wasn't a thing I could do about it. But my thoughts of you kept me going."

He kissed her and placated her with those gentle rubbing gestures on her arm and her back.

"I couldn't hear much, not much at all. It was all so surreal. And slow motion. So weird. Between the concussion, the pain, the blood and shock and all that water from the fire hydrant, I was not very steady. Ram, Cal and Hal were there and then suddenly Morelli was yelling at me and shaking me. Pfft. He's such a dickhead. I couldn't understand much of what he was saying. Most of it is pretty vague but I ended up in St Francis."

"Yeah. I already know what he said." She pulled a funny expression.

"He may as well be on Death Row. So many people want a piece of him. Carl and Eddie encouraged me to press charges and with all the witnesses, Morelli was shafted. Thankfully, I didn't have to be present in court. Cal arranged for the Rangeman attorney to represent me."

Once again they were in a lip lock that just about melted all the wiring. Everybody was grinning and we left them alone to talk quietly. They were oblivious to our presence as he held her in a gentle embrace.

All is good in the world. Morelli is sorted and won't be an issue anymore. Regretfully, despite enthusiastic bids, offers and suggestions, he is still alive. I had made so many plans and alternative ways of dealing with him. I'll just keep them on standby and my blades sharp, very sharp. You never know, I might get lucky.

That fucker could have died a hundred different deaths and he understands that he is lucky to be alive, but not quite untouchable. He will get whiplash from constantly looking over his shoulder.

The debrief meeting was a loud, intense, passionate and fiery affair. Celebrations continued in the large function room in the basement and pizzas were ordered from Shorty's. It was definitely a party atmosphere.

Best of all, Stephanie and Ranger are firm and more than friendly. It took him a long time to admit that he really loves this wonderful woman and cannot live without her, in his life, permanently. If Ranger is happy, then I am happy. Stephanie is happy so Ranger is contented. **Hooha!**

…


	6. Breaking the Pattern

_Best of all, Stephanie and Ranger are firm and more than friendly. It took him a long time to admit that he really loves this wonderful woman and cannot live without her, in his life, permanently. If Ranger is happy, then I am happy. Stephanie is happy so Ranger is contented._ _ **Hooha!**_

… _._

Not mine. Just taking JE's characters out for a play.

 **Chapter 6: Breaking the Pattern**

…

 **Hector's POV**

I just knew it. She was determined to get her way. She couldn't leave well enough alone. When I informed the Core Team an audible growl resonated from their meeting over the speaker phone. I concurred with their decision.

Not only was she there demanding to see her daughter, Helen had some onlookers. She was playing 'the poor distraught and distressed mother' whose daughter had been 'forcibly taken from her by these thugs'. There appeared to be some interest and to my surprise some reporters were present as well.

Gene at the lobby desk was our Iceman. With his spiky white blonde hair and icy blue eyes, his appearance showed no interest, no unease, no concern, and no emotion whatsoever. He was focussed, doing his job, answering the phone, relaying information using the computer feeds on his monitors so that he had no need to look at the small crowd. Each participant present had been photographed for facial recognition purposes, just in case. To them, he was oblivious as if they were non-existent, they might as well be in downtown Trenton. With the double glazing, sound didn't interfere with his duties. To me he appeared vigilant and totally aware of his surroundings. I was watching the inside and outside feeds very closely whilst communicating with Gene and also the Core Team. We could still hear what was going on, just that it was on the lower scale of decibels.

That he showed no reaction made Helen Plum more irrational. She was demanding to see her daughter. So much melodrama, the Brontë sisters would have been impressed. As expected, the TPD arrived with more curious people and gawkers gathered salaciously, hoping for a glimpse of our girl or a showdown of sorts.

Carl and Big Dog badged the window and Gene called me down to reception. With Hal accompanying me, I allowed them to enter the lobby keeping the now hysterical Helen out. Hal's overwhelming bulk is always an advantage. She was making a fine yet pathetic performance. All I could make out was how poorly treated she was and how she was made to feel such shame and embarrassment. Pfft. Stupid woman. It's still all about her. There was no genuine concern for her allegedly 'poor abducted daughter'. That Stephanie became the wonderful woman we know is nothing to do with this contemptable, loathsome witch. In the meantime, Hal escorted our TPD visitors to the second floor visitors' rooms.

Remaining close to the door, right in her line of sight, I slowly folded my arms eliciting once again her expected reaction. I was just standing quietly, watching her and she began to squirm uncomfortably, suddenly lost for words.

I couldn't help but smile, inwardly, when a reporter asked her the extent of Stephanie's injuries from the accident, her recovery in hospital and when she had seen her last. Helen was distracted and looked flustered. Of course, she had no answers to those direct questions. Shame and pride would not let her reveal her ignorance and why she had no details.

The reporter looked at me for a moment and asked if I was the abductor. Helen's anxious eyes unwillingly glanced at me and shook her head. With his persistent line of questioning cell phones appeared from the locals, poised, capturing Helen's fall from grace. Interesting. His rapid fire questions continued along the lines of her evidence, if there was a ransom or any demands made of her. Her audience began to peter out as they rolled their eyes with her pathetic performance of the stricken mother. Helen broke down and tried to deflect these questions with her usual spiel of how Stephanie and her job brought so much shame and embarrassment to her.

The reporter then pointed out her error of judgment in assuming the accident was work related as in chasing a skip. Okay. So we understand she was on her way to the Bonds Office, but Helen was caught like a deer in the headlights. I'd seen enough of this pitiful performance.

Mercifully, Carl and Big Dog emerged, satisfied with their investigation. Stepping back, I allowed them to pass as Gene unlocked the lobby entrance.

"Glad y'all have our girl's best interests at heart." He said to us. "Time to clean up the trash, so to speak," Carl remarked tediously glancing at Helen as Big Dog smirked.

As they approached Helen, a look of hopefulness crossed her visage momentarily until they spoke, warning her of creating a nuisance and an unnecessary disturbance. She screeched at them for details and again the 'poor me' tirade. Big Dog towered over her and whispered something to her making her face lose all colour. Her goldfish impression was amusing.

Unexpectedly, Helen lashed out and became physical with the officers of the law, lunging at them whilst screaming hysterically. It was incoherent and irrational. Inwardly, I grinned slyly since I knew our feed was capturing every pathetic detail for our archives. Carl and Big Dog tried to calm her but she was beyond reason. She became frantic and tried to grab Carl's gun. They had no choice but to arrest her and took her away in handcuffs. So her audience, at least what was left of it, did get a spectacular showdown. Once Helen was secured in the TPD vehicle the leftovers scrambled quickly away like the cockroaches they were after they had uploaded their photos and videos showing Helen Plum's demise. The smug looks of contempt _and_ content weren't missed.

 **Ranger's POV**

When Hector reported about the sordid scene downstairs I actually sighed and rolled my eyes. I checked myself but noticed Tank had done the same! Bobby and Lester didn't miss either of our reactions.

"Do your thing, hermano. Scare the shit out of her. No entry under any circumstances."

Gene, our Iceman, was the best frontline man to have in the lobby at any time. Hector arranged for the inside and outside camera feeds to our conference room on the big screen along with the audio feed.

"That fucking witch! Please, can we send her to a desert somewhere, anywhere? The Pine Barrens!" Lester pleaded hopefully. "Doesn't even have to be a 'Stan. How is it that Stephanie turned out so well?"

"Praise the Lord and amen to that," evangelised Bobby.

"What's a bet TPD will be on our doorstep in the next ten minutes?" Tank remarked wryly.

"We'll be ready. Let's see who they send. I have a hunch it will be Big Dog and Eddie." I was quite confident. They seemed most likely since they wanted to keep us apprised on the Morelli front. I'm certain they were not very happy with Morelli's behaviour at the scene of Stephanie's accident. Going by all accounts and the detailed witness reports, they missed nothing. I wonder if he incurred any 'injuries' en route to the TPD.

Watching Helen's pathetic and pseudo-desperate performance only confirmed what a piece of work this screeching selfish banshee was. I diverted my eyes to get on with our meeting but it was like watching a car crash. When the TPD arrived I was curious and reassured that it was Carl and Big Dog.

I reluctantly called Stephanie, not to see her mother making a complete ass of herself, but to convince Carl and Big Dog that she was indeed fine and here of her own choosing.

They were pleased to see her and asked how she was after scrutinising her injuries and recovery. That she appreciated their support first with that fucker Morelli and now with her Mother was given a "De nada," from both of them. They took their time, not at all in a rush to deal with Helen Plum. Carl even apologised for intruding. He was especially relieved that her bruising had gone and healed so well. Stephanie gave them a hug and a finger wave before going back upstairs.

Carl stood up to leave. Big Dog made a surprising comment as he stood up.

"Funny thing about those sorts of injuries," he remarked cryptically. "Seems to be a lot of it going round."

They left with Hal and we grinned at the cryptic comment. We all understood the implications of his quiet aside. There was hope yet.

"Fucking A!" Lester remarked vehemently.

Morelli. That fucking asshat! Pity he was dealt with in court so lightly. We have a restraining order but that isn't worth the paper it's written on. He was demoted by the TPD and put on suspension until he completed a course in anger management. A review process would then be implemented to consider his future in Trenton and possible alternative places for relocation. It can't happen fast enough.

Evidently, Juniak was not at all happy with his actions since this was not the first time he had assaulted Stephanie. That she had not officially reported these incidents was not a major issue. Her Father and Juniak were closely connected. He was aware. Juniak had been briefed.

It seems his associates at the TPD were none too pleased with Morelli. It appears that he had some rough handling before he even got to a cell and he was smarting a broken nose with two black eyes. In court he had declared he'd had a clumsy fall when the defence tried to focus on his treatment but it was immediately dismissed since was reluctant to press charges.

Being de-badged, so to speak, put him on the pseudo-civilian list. His truck had been vandalised and his garage had been torched while he was out and about. Somehow he was T-boned at a busy intersection at night by a stolen Dodge pick-up truck. After a visit to St Francis he was discharged with minor injuries, cracked ribs and a broken collar bone. Because he had concussion, he had to cab it home especially since no one came to collect him at such a late hour.

Interesting how the injuries were similar to Steph's. Yes, it does seem to be going around, almost an epidemic. Fortunately, we were all at the Mayor's charity function in our role of security and everyone was accounted for.

Everybody had a strong desire to right the wrongs. The more we found out about his history, the more delight we took in visualising his demise. I was also having vivid imaginings. Conference room meetings had to be strongly controlled when his name came up in despatches. Everyone was on notice. We keep our hands clean. Teflon is the saying. We ensure we have back up. At no time is anyone to take matters into their own hands. For anyone who does, it will be instant dismissal. The men knew this was critical and how it could reflect seriously on our core business and credibility. All plots were to be tabled and the Core Team would deliberate the possibilities based on their merit and creativity.

Our Rangemen made a habit of tailing him on regular circuits but always peeled off so that the second tail could pursue him long enough to be seen eventually. He must have a real crick in the neck by now, looking over his shoulder all the time. It became a game similar to 'Where's Wally'. But we preferred to call it "Find the Fuckwit".

It was a compulsory daily aspect of all field work in the Trenton area. Lester decided on the moniker and it was unanimously approved. The Find the Fuckwit noticeboard was very detailed and made for interesting viewing. The breakroom had a dartboard with a Morelli countenance transposed under the numbers. The gun range had optional Morelli paper men compliments of our hermano, Hector. Interestingly head shots seemed to be the preferred targets by a significant percentage only seconded by groin shots. Some creative shooting photos were posted as a gallery on the Find the Fuckwit noticeboard. It seemed to relieve a lot of tension. Simultaneously, it became apparent that it lightened the atmosphere as colleagues admired and compared their creativity. Ironic how that fucker brought some light humour within these walls.

The Core Team agreed on a plan presented by our hermano, Hector. As much as he would prefer and relish wielding his blades, his alternative was pure brilliance. By its sheer simplicity it was also complicated for its execution. It was a challenge that nurtured our hunger for revenge. It also was a technique that would not draw suspicion our way.

Only the Core Team and Hector were aware of Operation Fucking with the Fuckwit. The reports were well received by everyone.

Whilst at his work, in a desk job, a duty demeaning for a former detective, Morelli ingested a poison whilst consuming a cupcake which had appeared on his desk. Because of the disturbance in the lobby created by a mob of protesters, no one was able to discover who had delivered the cupcake. Even though there was a certain degree of complacency, a review of the cameras revealed nothing. There was a lot of traffic past his desk and in the immediate area.

It was only when he staggered blindly around and collapsed on the floor twitching that anyone took notice. He had severe breathing problems but the paramedics arrived in time to intubate him on the way to St Francis.

Initially it was believed to be an anaphylactic reaction or a seizure. The wrapper was tested for fingerprints but there was no evidence. It was a homemade cupcake so it could not be traced to a local business. It was an unusual scenario which barely received any publicity. Morelli had to have an extended stay at the hospital. Because the poison was in such a small dose he survived but his recovery was fraught with kidney and liver problems as well as his lungs.

Our hermano, Hector, meticulously checked the camera feeds to delete any evidence of the mysterious delivery. He had hacked the TPD cameras installing a temporary loop remotely to make the delivery possible.

How strange that it was a cupcake. Very curious, indeed. I must tell Ella to make a batch of celebratory cupcakes for tomorrow.

Time to check on my Babe. Shutting down my computer, I head up to seven, satisfied with the way things have panned out.


	7. Going for Broke

**GOING FOR BROKE**

 _JE owns them, just the plot and the mistakes are mine._

 _I'm just letting Stephanie and Ranger out to play._

 _Mild smut warning, so, if that is not your cup of tea, you may leave._

 **Chapter 7**

Opening the door to my apartment, our apartment, I held back a sigh as I crossed the threshold of the dimly lit entrance. My curiosity was piqued with the dimness and I could hear light music playing. What was my Babe up to?

I closed and locked the door quietly and looked in from the kitchen to see her lounging comfortably on the couch with her eyes closed, wearing her sexy black heels and one of my black Armani dress shirts. Two glasses of red wine sat on the coffee table alongside a cheese platter, with olives, nuts and a selection of fruit and crackers. She appeared to be listening to the music since she didn't react to my entry. Perhaps she was asleep or maybe chose not to react. Hm. Curiouser and curiouser, as Alice in Wonderland used to say. It definitely aroused more than my curiosity.

I watched her, admiring the pose in which she had strategically placed herself, on her back her heels on the armrest, although it looked perfectly natural to me. Wearing just my shirt, unbuttoned and the heels, unquestionably made a pleasurable vision and then I noticed a sexy patch of laciness down below. _Dios, Babe_.

"Are you going to just stand there and gawk or are you coming here to partake in the wine and cheese and … everything else here?"

I'll be partaking alright. Soon. Her eyes were sexy and smoky making the blue all the more alluring, stunning in fact.

"As you wish. 'Partake' sounds like the smart thing to do. You knew?"

"You didn't switch off the Tingles Radar, Batman. I knew you were there before you even opened the door."

"So, what's the occasion, Babe?"

"I needed some happy."

"I can fix that."

"I know you can."

"Nice ambience you have created here."

"Yeah. Needed some mood lighting. After all that performance downstairs, you know. So, we have red wine for mellowing and a yummy cheese platter, including nuts and fruit, but I drew the line at bark and twigs. The Beast has already roared, just before you hit the landing from the stairwell. It's a wonder you didn't hear it. So I had some cheese and a couple of crackers."

While she was talking to me I leisurely strolled over to her and she half rolled, making me catch my breath: nothing but my shirt, some tiny lacy panties and those sexy heels or FMPs as she calls them. Her sultry voice was sexy as hell with her almost commands while her eyes slowly undressed me, and now her moves captured my attention. She slowly lifted one long leg straight up and then the other, then bending them at the knees to make room for me to sit down as indicated by her deliberate eye command. I obeyed, willingly, and her legs gently rested on my thighs. _Madre Dios!_ What a delicious sight she made, so enchanting and desirable. I ran my hands smoothly over her feet, her calves and up to her thighs.

"You like what you see?" she purred.

"Hm?"

"Batman?"

"Uh huh?"

"Ranger." A little warning in her tone made me shake my head and glance at her and focus. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"Babe? Oh yes, I like what I see, all of it."

She selected a very red ripe strawberry and bit into it, teasingly. She ate slowly and deliberately, not taking her eyes off me. My eyes were watching her mouth, her lips and I wished I was that strawberry.

She sat there, propped up on all the pillows, quite the regal pose. I removed one of her sexy FMPs and started to massage her foot with firm but gentle manipulation along her sole and instep, and then her toes. I wish I had taken greater note of reflexology and the pleasure buttons or was it trigger points? But I already knew where her erogenous zones were. I nibbled along her inside instep to her toes and she reacted with an involuntary twitch and it released a body shudder. I glanced at her, grinning; her eyes were watching me intently. She was aroused and definitely enjoying this.

That's when I noticed the two little bowls, one filled with ice cubes and the other with cream. I captured her eyes and slowly reached for the bowl of cream, plopping a dollop on her big toe and smearing her neatly painted little toes with some more cream. Her eyes widened in surprise. Slowly and purposefully I licked and sucked her big toe and licked the other toes clean, all the while humming contentedly. She arched her back and moaned and shuddered in ecstasy. I removed her other FMP and gave that foot the same luscious treatment, first massaging, slowly until it was time for the cream. By the time I had finished, she was panting and breathless after she had released her first orgasm so I slowed down with gentle rubbing of her calves until her breathing calmed.

We both took a sip of wine and had some fruit and cheese. She took a whole cherry into her mouth and once again had me mesmerised. Who would think that fruit could be so sexy? I spied the ice cubes. _Hm_. I grinned and waited until she replaced her wine glass. She gasped as I took an ice cube, gliding it slowly over her skin from her toes to her calf, to the back of her knee, kissing the icy trail until I reached her inner thigh sending goosebumps and tremors of delight up and down her skin at the contrast of the coolness and eroticism. I sucked on what little was left of that ice cube while I grabbed another, slowly repeating the same path for the other leg. Her moans and whimpering were music to my ears. After sucking the remainder of that ice cube, I massaged her calves and worked my way up to her thighs. I ran a new ice cube up her lacy panties where my favourite little hot spot was and her hips shot off the couch as she screamed my name. Thankfully her FMPs were safely on the floor.

Once she had recovered, she looked at me, smiling languidly and glowing.

"Oh, yes, that's good Happy," she purred, her eyes closed in bliss. When her eyes did open her expression changed to one of disappointment.

"Babe?"

"You have too many clothes on, Batman." Her finger was poised on her pouty lips putting out the sex kitten look as she looked up at me through long lashes. _Dios_. She has me ready to pounce but I kept a tight rein on my control. I did say I liked playful Stephanie and she's really come out to play.

"Babe. You like playing games?" as I quirked my eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Feeling bold? I like."

I wolf grinned and slowly crept up her body to kiss her fully on those lovely cherry red lips with a bit of tongue, just to taste and tease. I stood up, placing her lovely long legs gently on the couch.

"First, the shirt. Slowly."

I took my time removing my t-shirt reaching behind and pulling it over my head and then down my arms, slowly releasing it to drop on the floor. I know she loves that manly move. Her eyes scanned my upper body approvingly, licking her lips. Taking another sip of wine I offered her glass and then selected a large cherry placing it to her lips. She chewed it slowly and delectably, my eyes bewitched by her lips and her tongue, as she licked the juices from my fingers. I kneeled down beside her and kissed her deeply, running my hand down her beautiful body inside the open shirt, down her side and rested on her hips to explore the edges of the lacy delight. I steered deliberately away from her erogenous zones and she growled knowing exactly what I was doing.

"Mmm. You taste so good. I love cherries, so much more now."

So I took some more time making out. I loved to kiss and caress and Stephanie did as well. She moved provocatively, moaning into the kiss and enjoying the touch of my hand. As we came up for air her lovely breasts were invitingly on display so I had no choice but to share the love and cherish and ravish them. I hadn't even come close to the Promised Land and she was already on the verge of another orgasm. I reached behind me and grabbed some cream to plop and smear on each nipple. The coolness made her gasp once more as her eyes half closed in anticipation.

I paused as she lay there all wanton and waiting until she opened her eyes and then I dived in with abandon. I hummed and moaned in pleasure and I may have nipped her hungrily bringing her to another orgasm.

I sat back with a smug look of satisfaction on my face as she calmed down and her breathing evened some more between the aftershocks. My wanton goddess. Why the fuck did I waste so much time?

She startled me back to the here and now.

"Boots, socks and the belt next."

Grabbing one of the dining chairs, I placed a foot atop the seat and undid my boots one at a time of course. I could feel her eyes raking over me as she sipped her wine. Socks and boots were flung carelessly beside the table and I turned the chair placing one foot on the seat as I very slowly undid my belt and pulled. Watching her closely I ran my hands along the full length of the belt and dropped it casually to the floor. She was totally enraptured. I leaned over to take another sip of my wine and sat with my arms resting on the back of the chair straddling the seat.

Leaning forward, she stood slowly as she picked up the belt and my heart skipped a beat. _Dios, Babe._ My breathing may have altered and she smiled at me mischievously. Oh, she knew. Walking around me slowly, one hand trailed over my body as the belt hung limply in her other hand. When she came face to face she leaned forward and kissed me deeply with such passion, nipping at my tongue and my lips as she slowly released my bottom lip from her teeth. The belt ran over my body as she circled the chair again, raking her nails over my back, sliding the belt over my shoulders and around my torso.

My breathing had become a bit ragged after she kissed me again before standing with her hands on her hips and the belt folded in her right hand, tapping her thigh.

"Oh, Babe," I half moaned. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

She smiled.

"Stand."

I obeyed instantly.

"Drop them."

Her eyes were fixed on my cargoes. I slowly undid the top button and then stopped. Her look of surprise was quite cute. Her eyes shot up to mine confused.

"Lose that shirt first, Stephanie." I counter commanded.

Her eyes challenged my abrupt change of course but then she smiled a guileful smile. Slowly she stood in front of me, circling me, one hand tracing my torso, the belt still in her other hand trailing behind her. Once we were face to face again she dropped one shoulder allowing the shirt to fall followed by the other shoulder. I breathed her in. She was sex personified and as the shirt and the belt hit the floor my control was barely holding together. Leaning in she brushed my lips but as soon as her tongue touched my lips I had to take her. I held her reverently by both cheeks and looked her in the eye.

"I love you so much, Stephanie Michelle Plum. Be mine. Be mine now and forever. I am yours, all yours. You have me, heart and soul. Please Querida?"

"I am yours, Ricardo Carlos Manoso. I love you so, so much it hurts and I want to be yours forever from this day forward. You are mine and you already have my heart and soul. Te amo, Carlos."

We sealed our pledge with a fiery, toe curling kiss.

"Take me to our bedroom, Carlos. I want you now. I _need_ you now."

With that command I lifted her as she wrapped those luscious long legs around my waist and walked to our bedroom, threw her on the bed and closed the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

FINIS


End file.
